


The Bitch Is Back

by onceinalifetime1



Series: Songs In The Key Of Life [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Charlotte being rude to Lucifer, Charlotte is a bitch, Chloe is a badass, Everything is happy, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer doesn’t know Chloe is a miracle, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slightly Out of Character?, i don’t hate her but I don’t love her either, idk - Freeform, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinalifetime1/pseuds/onceinalifetime1
Summary: Sequel to “I’m Still Standing”Charlotte tells Lucifer exactly what she thinks of his little stunt, while a certain someone stands up for him.





	The Bitch Is Back

**Author's Note:**

> What’s this? I’m back! Anyway I got inspired suddenly to write a follow up to “I’m Still Standing”, which you don’t really have to read before this. The events in this are pretty much right after that one shot. Once again I don’t own the characters, I’m just borrowing them and I certainly don’t own the song. All mistakes are mine! Enjoy!

The Bitch is Back

_Times are changing, now the poor get fat_

_But the fever's gonna catch you when the bitch gets back_

* * *

 

Lucifer was sitting at his grand piano with his glass of alcohol just barely touching his lips when the familiar sound of the lift chimed, “Bloody hell,” he murmured to himself as he turned to see who had come waltzing into his home. The unmistakeable clicking of heels (rather angrily) hitting the floor filled the air, Lucifer turned to see one pissed off Goddess who huffed out in annoyance as she stomped towards him. Her hands firmly on her hips as she glared at him, “What the Hell do you think you were doing down there?” Lucifer rolled his eyes and finally took a gulp from his raised tumbler, “Last time I checked mum I was singing,” he replied placing his tumbler back onto the surface of his piano.

“Were you trying to humiliate me? Your brother?”

“Message received I hope? Or should I have been more obvious? Perhaps I should’ve sung the King of Pop’s hidden gem _Leave Me Alone_ , maybe that would’ve been more clear.” Lucifer chuckled.

“And why was your pet human there?” His mum spat, Lucifer slammed the lid of his piano shut and stood up to his full menacing height, his eyes flashing blood red.

“Careful mum, I’d pick your next words very carefully.”

“I still don’t understand what your fascination is with her. Humans, so fragile.” disgust clear in her voice, “It’d be a shame if something were to happen to her.” The Goddess smirked as she walked over to his bar. Lucifer’s eyes returned to normal but his anger was growing with each passing second. His hands curled into tight fists which would’ve left marks on his hands if the Detective were around. “She’s made you _weak_ Lucifer, she’s the reason Uriel is dead, she’s keeping you from returning home to your family! If that’s not evil then I don’t know what is.”

“How _dare_ you?!” Lucifer growled his feet never moving from his spot, despite wanting to end his mother right then and there. “Chloe is the furthest thing from that! She is the epitome of good, she is infuriatingly kind, frustratingly beautiful inside and out and if you so much as threaten her life I will end you without hesitation mother.”

His mother just stood in her spot, a knowing and dare he say it devilish grin crossed her lips, her eyes sparkling dangerously, “thank you for confirming something for me.” She said simply, “You my dear son will come home to your **real** family.”

“You haven’t been my family for a long time.” Lucifer spat, moving to stand in front of his mother.

“What and _she_ is?”

“Believe it or not she is my home.”

“Don’t be stupid Lucifer you are so much better than this. You used to be so much smarter than this, so much stronger. Look at you now you’re almost pathetic.”

“You _bitch_.” A voice broke through their argument.

A furious Chloe stood with her hands balled in small fists near the lift. Chloe strode up to his mother with pure venom in her voice, “I don’t know who you think you are but you don’t talk to people like that. Especially if they’re family.”

“You don’t know who you’re talking to young lady.” His mother replied folding her arms across her chest.

“You’re right I don’t. But I do know that you’re a bitch and that you have no right to talk to Lucifer like that. He is not stupid and he is definitely not pathetic. He is my best friend and I may not have known him long but I can’t imagine my life without him. He is a part of my family, not yours. Now get out.”

“Excuse me?” Lucifer couldn’t believe his eyes, he stood there in complete awe of his detective, his Chloe. What had he done to deserve her? He wasn’t sure but he could only stand there with his mouth on the floor, “You heard me. Get out!” Chloe shouted, her face turning bright red and her finger pointed to the lift. His mother looked at Chloe in shock, to Lucifer who shrugged towards the lift with a smirk (finally picking his mouth from the floor). His mother looked back to Chloe with a glare took a step towards her, Lucifer shifted slightly closer to Chloe ready to put himself in front of her and sent a glare of his own at the Goddess. She turned towards the lift and left without so much as another word, leaving him alone with his wonderful Chloe. If only she had known she had just called his mother, the Goddess of all creation a bitch. He didn’t really care he just couldn’t believe that he was lucky enough to have her in his life.

“Chloe I-“ Lucifer began, but was stopped by Chloe’s finger which was placed on his lips. Father he wanted to kiss her right then and there, in another timeline maybe he had kissed her then but in this one he didn’t.

“I don’t want to know Lucifer but she had no right saying that bullshit to you.” She moved her finger from his lips, Lucifer being bold but not overly so took that same hand into his. “Detective what are you doing here?”

“I uh...Well I liked your song.” She blushed and bowed her head, her fingers slowly intertwining with his. “Really?” He smiled brightly taking a step closer towards her. “Yeah I did.”

“You my darling are extraordinary.” If it were possible, Lucifer’s grin got impossibly brighter, his eyes shifting down to their now linked fingers. He carefully brought her hand to his lips then squeezed it gently.

”Any requests?” Lucifer smiled turning back to his piano, picking up his drink as Chloe joined him on the bench.

Meanwhile in the lift, Lucifer’s mother was plotting to get rid of the very person who kept her son on earth. This human was the key to getting her family back to where they belonged. She was going to get back home, _with_ Lucifer, if it was the last thing she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Duh duh duhhhhhhh...okay so I’m gonna be honest and have no idea where I want to go with this but it’ll get there! Your feedback is always welcome! :)


End file.
